


SavE MmmmE

by XIIIthNobody



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Corruption, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, and writers stubbornness, but let's be real everything I write about these two is soriku it's inescapable, but nothing fully stated, crossposted fic, d!riku's trying his best okay, darkness corruption, data corruption, i'd say hurt comfort but honestly this is just data riku having a bad time, it's hard for him having bugs in him, it's implied soriku, re:coded, they're so in love in transcends dataverses and time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIthNobody/pseuds/XIIIthNobody
Summary: And so he screamed, over and over, hoping against hope that he would actually listen. Directly inspired by the Riku bossfight in Re:Coded hence the weirdly written title.(Crossposted from FF, but I'm still so proud of this fic)





	SavE MmmmE

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you pour all your excess adrenaline into a fic right after you finish a boss fight. HoOO BOY  
> (this is from like 2011 but it's good it's good)

He could feel the darkness slowly closing in on him, the bugs eating away at his very core, sapping away his memories and his mind.

The poor boy struggled and fought, unwilling to let this be the end of him.

Unwilling to be their pawn, their puppet.

And then a voice rang out in front of him, and he opened his eyes, staring at the one brave soul that had come to try and…save him? Was it even possible anymore?

The darkness flickered in front of his eyes, almost blocking out the other, his own mind trying to make him forget.

And he struggled and struggled, groaning, trying as hard as he could to reach out in any way possible.

Then his accompaniment vanished, leaving just the two of them behind.

He could see the hurt and sadness that radiated from the smaller boy’s face, and the part of his heart that wasn’t eaten away by the virus panged, making him flinch.

And then, without even meaning to, without wanting to, he lunged forward with his keyblade, making his…friend…scream.

friend

friend

friend frrrr fferreriiiirrr ffiiieenn fiieenndd fiiend fiend fiend enemy

ENEMY.

ATTACK.

WOUND.

KILL.

KILLKILLKILLKILL.

He struck again and again and again, blocked occasionally, and wincing the odd time he was actually hit.

As more and more damage was done to him, parts of his sanity began returning, and he shook his head to clear it, trying to get a firmer grasp on reality.

And as the keyblade of light that the other carried bashed into him more and more, he only found the mental strength to yell to his f _ **r** rieinene_en _eenmm mefriiennmm **md** ennryn_.

To yell the only thing that came to mind.

“KEEP TRYING!”

saveme help help help …rebooting…

**KILL.**

**Author's Note:**

> I just may have to make some happy data soriku at some point, the soriku discord is yelling about cute buzzing and wall-e AU stuff.


End file.
